A bumper reinforcement for a vehicle has been proposed, which is configured by a metal plate material, and which is formed by press working so as to have a plurality of projecting portions that are provided at a distance from each other in a vehicle up-down direction and project toward a vehicle outer side, the bumper reinforcement having a longitudinal shape that is elongated in a vehicle width direction. A device described in Patent Document 1 is one example thereof, and a high-strength bumper reinforcement with high tensile strength is obtained by hot press forming (hot stamping forming). In Patent Document 2, a technology is proposed in which, in a case where quench hardening is performed by hot press forming, in order to prevent a sharp decrease in a load due to buckling (bending) of a load-input portion, a low strength portion is provided by locally moderating hardening, and thus, a sudden decrease in the load is suppressed to obtain excellent collision energy absorption performance. Also, Patent Document 3 proposes a technology in which a height-raising wall for preventing a vehicle from running under another vehicle is fixedly provided integrally with a bumper reinforcement.